1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mold that can prevent an axis of a core insert from deviating when being ejected.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mold 40 includes a core insert 41, a cavity plate 42 and an ejection mechanism 30 to eject the core insert 41. The ejection mechanism 30 includes a top plate 31, a bottom plate 32, an ejection member 33, a washer 34, and a fastener 35. The top plate 31 defines a first fastening hole 310 facing the bottom plate 32. The bottom plate 32 defines a first through hole 320. One end of the ejection member 33 is received in the first through hole 320 and defines a second fastening hole 330 aligning with the first fastening hole 310, and an opposite end always stays in contact with the core insert 41. The washer 34 is disposed between the top plate 31 and the bottom plate 32 and defines a second through hole 340 communicating with the first fastening hole 310 and the first through hole 320. The fastener 35 is screwed into the first fastening hole 310 and the second fastening hole 330 through the second through hole 340 to fasten the top plate 31 and the bottom plate 32.
The core insert 41 defines a first molding surface 410 and the cavity plate 42 defines a second molding surface 420. While in use, the top plate 31 drives the ejection member 33 to eject the core insert 40. After long time use, the ejection member 33 deflects, causing the first molding surface 410 to deflect relative to the second molding surface 420. Thus, a gap is created between the first molding surface 410 and second molding surface 420. Molten plastic will flow to fill the gap, which affects the quality of the molded work pieces.
Therefore, what is needed is a mold to overcome the shortcoming described above.